


Childhood Home

by emrystbh



Series: Merlin October fic fest 2018 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, October Prompt Challenge, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: After the death of his father, Arthur and with the help of Merlin go through old boxes. But at night, that's when things really take a turn.





	Childhood Home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; "I appreciate that little murmuring you're doing" "That's not me"

“This is disgusting.” Merlin said, kicking a box, dust filled the air, he covered his mouth and nose. 

“Merlin.” Arthur told him sternly, shuffling through his father's things in the attic. 

“Did he ever clean anything?” 

“We had maids, he never cleaned up after himself.” Arthur snorted. Merlin watched as Arthur blew on a picture frame, a cloud of dust formed.

“When was the last time anyone was up here.” Merlin asked, a scowl forming on his face as he saw it was a picture of Uther.

“Honestly I have no idea,” Arthur said while setting the frame down in a ‘keep’ box, “I was never allowed up here as a child, nor were the staff.”

“The staff.” Merlin scoffed, he went over the the ‘keep’ box and picked up the picture of Uther, he then set it in the ‘get rid of’ box. Merlin smirked to himself, but instantly dropped it as he saw Arthur looking at him sadly. “Sorry.” He said. Arthur picked up the photo and stared at it.

“I know you didn’t like him, but he is my father, Merlin.” He sadly traced his finger over the frame.

“He abused you.”

“He was all I had.” Arthur put the frame back in the ‘keep’ box, “I think that photo would like nice at the funeral” He said, changing the subject. 

Merlin sighed, “sure.” For the next couple of hours, they both looked through boxes. Setting things in either ‘keep’, ‘donate, or ‘get rid of’ boxes. In the dark corner there was a box filled with photos of Igraine, that hour was spent with Arthur crying into Merlin’s shoulder. Later into the night Merlin brought take away from their favorite restaurant, they both sat at the giant table in the empty house.

“This place always creeped me out.” Arthur said shoving some fries into his mouth. 

“The quietness doesn't help,” Merlin laughed, stealing some fries off Arthur’s plate, he smacked his hand away, “prat.” They finished their dinner and cleaned off the table, knowing they had much more to do tomorrow, they decided to sleep in Arthurs old room for the night. Merlin noticed how anxious Arthur became as he entered his old room, he’s been avoiding it ever since they walked into the house earlier that morning. “Arthur?” He asked putting a hand on Arthur’s tense shoulders. 

“Just… bad memories.” Arthur waved his hand and started to undress. It was quiet for a few moments, Arthur looked up and noticed the calculated look on Merlin's face. Arthur sighed, “the last time I was ever In this room was when I tried to...” Arthur trailed off.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Arthur said, getting under the covers, Merlin followed, “Instead of taking me to the Hospital, he made me live with my uncle.”

“Which was worse.” Merlin said, pulling Arthur into his chest. 

“Which was worse.” He confirmed, burrowing his head into Merlin’s neck. They both tried falling asleep, but Arthur’s shaking increased. 

“Lets go to the living room.” Merlin said. Arthur practically leaped out of bed and ran downstairs. Merlin grabbed pillows and blankets and joined Arthur on the couch. 

“Sorry.” Arthur sheepishly said.

“The hell for?” Merlin asked lying down, pulling Arthur with him. He shrugged and cuddled into Merlin. Minutes passed before they both felt comfortable to fall asleep. Unknown to them, the attic door closed and opened on its own. The curtains began to blow furiously, lights started to flicker. Then suddenly, silence. 

“Mhh,” Arthur mumbled in his sleep, a cool breath could be felt against his ear. The breath started to mumble. “Mmm, I appreciate that little murmuring you're doing in my ear.” Arthur cheekily mumbled out, slowly beginning to wake. The murmuring happened again, “Merlin?” 

“Huh?” 

“I said I appreciate that little murmuring you're doing in my ear.”

A pause.

“That wasn’t me.”

Arthur suddenly felt more awake, he bolted up into a sitting position, Merlin soon following. They both stared at each other, face filled with confusion. It happened again. Arthur hunched his shoulders at the cool breath, Merlin did the same.

“I felt it too.” 

They both got up, linking arms with each other and backing away from the couch. The chair behind them screeched as the legs moves against the floor, Arthur yelped. Lights started flickering and the windows all started to smash open, one by one. They both screamed and ducked from the flying shards. While both of them got hit with glass, Arthur was the only one who got cut. His arms and face soon were bloodied. “Fuck!” Merlin shouted, taking off his shirt and covering Arthur's cuts. A murderous scream could be heard from up stairs, they both stared at each other in fear, “Run!” Merlin yelled, pulling Arthur towards the front door. As they ran out the door, the windows from upstairs smashed, glass once again falling on them both. They made it to the car, Merlin taking the driver seat, he turned on the car and floored it. Arthur turned around in his seat and looked at the house, he saw a figure turn around before he saw the face.

“What the fuck!” Arthur cried.

“I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“What the fuck! What just happened.” 

Merlin sighed, “I don't know.” 

Arthur stared at the house until it disappeared from sight, glancing down at his injured body he sighed.


End file.
